Down Papers
by kermitthefrrog
Summary: [Kawoshin] Au in which Shinji is a struggling police officer and Kaworu is the rookie he mentors.


**Author's note: **Ah yes, my first kawoshin fic. I have big hopes for this, so hopefully it will start taking off soon! Please feel free to review!

* * *

"You are aware of the consequences should you fail us."

A nod in response. This mission was of the utmost importance, there was no need to clarify the extra details that he was already familiar with. He had 2 months or less to complete this task, a long time for a man with his skills. It should be a walk in the park so to speak.

"We have all your files written out and double checked. You should have no problems getting in or risking detection. I trust you will review them later."

A manilla folder is passed to him. Silence fell and the man who had been speaking to him turned his attention to other matters signaling he had the permission to be dismissed. He tucks the folder away into his bag and heads to the door, assuming his role as soon as he leaves the area. His employers entrusted him not to betray and not to fail They had chosen the best and expected no less from him.

* * *

Shinji's life was a blur. All he had been feeling recently was a white haze. Like he was stuck in an in between, his days melting together, indistinguishable from another, just going through actions to get by.

Alarm rings. Stare at the clock for a while. Get up. Shower. Dress. Contemplate eating. Lock up and leave.

He had felt this haze start seeping in when he had first joined the police force. It wasn't even his choice to join, but where else could he have gone? It wasn't like he had a plan for when he had finished school. Plus everyone wasn't expecting him to do anything else, it was always inferred that he would join. Might as well go with it. Everyone had seemed pleased after he graduated the academy.

Get in . Check tasks. Head to desk. Begin work.

At least life seemed to have gotten interesting for a bit after he had completed his training and was officially part of the force. He had been assigned a partner with a personality as fiery as the color of her hair. They never seemed to be on the best terms and hardly understood eachother, but despite that they had built a sense of trust. Those few months Shinji thought that maybe the haze was clearing and he was actually enjoying himself. For once he seemed to actually receive notice for his work, and he even managed to make a few friends. Then it all came down.

It happened on a patrol. There was a call given that backup of any officers in the area was needed immediately. A group responsible for a string of numerous crimes of robbings and arson had finally been tracked down and were caught in a shoot out with some fellow officers. They had rushed to the scene, and for a while things seemed like they might be able to catch the perpetrators. In hindsight it was Shinji's fault, most of the mistakes he made always were he reasoned, he was the one who gave the order to move in. He was the one to watch as a stray bullet hit his partner in the chest. He was also the one who ruined the whole operation, allowing for the criminals to get away, just because he couldn't have waited. He was motionless and the world seemed to turn to a slush around him. He started to forget what day it was, or who even bothered to talk to him. He was alone. No one wanted a failure.

A knock on the wall of his cubicle stirred him from his slump to realize he hadn't even started on the paperwork haphazardly strewn across the desktop. Turning in his chair, he came face to face with the supervisor of his unit, Captain Misato Katsuragi.

"Have you been getting enough sleep?" she questioned leaning againt the divider of the cubicle, a folder in hand.

He hadn't seen the captain in a while, they used to share a strong bond as she was a family friend and his previous flatmate before he moved out of their apartment, needing some space after the incident. Her presence in his cubicle reminded him of the paperwork he had abandoned. He casually started to arrange the papers, giving the illusion that he had been doing some work.

"Is there anything I can help you with, Captain?" Shinji asked, brushing aside her question about his sleeping patterns.

"You've got a new assignment."Misato stated, placing the folder ontop of the paperwork Shinji was rummaging around.

Pausing, Shinji took the folder and opened it, scrutinizing the document with furrowed eyebrows the further he read.

"You've been selected to play mentor for one of the new rookies."

"I don't remember ever giving an indication that I would be available to..." Shinji replied, looking over the documents still.

"You didn't. It was your father's suggestion, actually."

That caught his attention. His father had hardly done anything for him his entire career, why now?

"I don't need a new partner."Shinji replied stiffly, closing the folder.

"It's not a partnership, all you have to do is take them around, show them the ropes. Just like what I did for you."

Shinji contemplated the situation before him. There was a good chance that he could ruin this, but then again this might finally be a break. A break from the blur life had become. Was it worth the risk of failure though?

"I'll think it over."He answered, placing the folder on the desk.

"Just contact me then when you have a final answer." Misato nodded before turning to leave. "It was good seeing you again Shinji."

"You too."He replied as she left, leaving Shinji to himself once again.

Shinji wondered if she truly was happy seeing him again, she could walk over to his workplace and talk to him whenever she wanted, but it's been awhile since she had done all seemed like just formalities now. Shinji picked the folder up again, opening it to the file of the recruit he would soon be the mentor of. A picture of a man around his age looked up at him. According to the information provided his name was Kaworu Nagisa.

'Well then Kaworu,let's see how this goes.', He thought before placing the folder down again to try to get a start at his neglected paperwork.


End file.
